


when tomorrow comes (i'll be on my own)

by haiikyuuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, but not selfish enough to pick love over duty, in which daichi is selfish, royal au, there's just something so tragic when it comes to love vs duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiikyuuns/pseuds/haiikyuuns
Summary: every day is yesterday because there’s no tomorrow till you come back. royal au. - daichi/oc
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You
Kudos: 14





	when tomorrow comes (i'll be on my own)

As a poor peasant town girl, you know it should be considered a blessing when they hired you as a palace maid. Sure, the work is rough sometimes, and your existence doesn’t hold much meaning, but it provides a roof over your head and money to send back home. 

It also provides the sight of the handsome Crown Prince Sawamura Daichi. 

You’re not quite sure how you manage to catch his eyes - probably from the time you tripped and got food all over him. Instead of firing you for your blunder, he only laughs and tells you it’s okay. He is kind, far too kind, you realize, as he begins to indulge your conversations if only the slightest bit, as he sees you, just you, instead of you the palace maid, as the lines of formality blurs.

You tell him once that he’s too kind, too indulgent of you, and you will only take it the wrong way. When you begin to leave, he only pulls you back and tells you maybe that he isn’t kind, that maybe he’s the one being indulged. Past the initial shock, you search his eyes for a sign of deception, of a mistake. When you find only honesty in his eyes, you realize that maybe Crown Prince Daichi is more human, more real than you thought. 

For whatever reason that he is fond of you, it is both a blessing and a curse. As you begin frequenting his room during the late hours when no one is watching, as you get to know Sawamura Daichi, the man behind his title, and see him more as Daichi instead of the crown prince, you know this is how your heart will break. But you don’t mind, you tell yourself, when the moon shines just for the two of you each night. He holds you in his arms, and it feels like you are in a stronghold against the world, against time. 

For a while, it feels like a blessing. He is here, with you, and although he never makes any promises, he gives you himself. He gives you the him that tells silly jokes in hushed whispers, the him that is weary from upholding societal norms, the him that strives to stop the ongoing war and create a stable foundation to change the world. You don’t understand why he opens up to you the way he does, but as he leans into your touch and allows himself to break, you only begin to wish you could stop time, that these hushed conversations and raw emotions will never leave. 

Night after night, you can see the love in his eyes. But when the proposal to bridge the gap between this country and the enemy nation at war arises, you know duty weighs heavy in his mind. His eyes are glossed over, and you can stroke his cheek softly to reassure him. 

He wants to promise you the world, wants to tell you the words he says with his eyes in these tender moments after the night falls when there is only you and him, when he can finally just be Daichi instead of the crown prince and you can just be you instead of a lowly palace maid. But he can’t. Not when he has to wear the crown, the title as soon as the first rays of sunlight comes, not when he has the country, the people to take care of, not when the word duty has been ingrained in him since before he has been born. You know he cannot trade the peace he seeks for you.

So you smile wistfully, hand tugging at his gently as you press a soft kiss on his cheek, and you choose for him. 

“Give her the world,” you creak, voice airy and broken.

The silent “that you cannot promise me” hangs in the air. He hears it, feels it, but he only squeezes your hand. You expect this, but you still wish he would say something, anything to break the silence instead of breaking your heart.

He doesn’t. 

“Will you hold me? For one last time?” you whisper.

The moon shines softly, and you can make out the outlines of his face - his brown eyes and the tears threatening to spill, the creases on his forehead, the small frown on his lips. He is always so stable, sturdy, unbreakable, but as you see the emotions in his eyes that mirror yours, you realize maybe he is just as fragile as your glass heart. 

You can only smile sadly again as you trace the contours of his face with one hand. He grabs your hand and presses a soft kiss to your wrist before pulling you close. You inhale in his scent of spring rain and earth and wonder when he started to smell like home. Like all the other nights before, the world stills and you only see love.

“I wish we had more time,” you tell him softly as you search his eyes and plead silently, desperately for the words you want to hear.

Silence. 

He only grunts in agreement as he presses another kiss to your temple, and you can only let out a shaky breath. You already know he will not answer you, not the way you want, but in these moments under the moonlight, he is always more honest.

As per usual, as if this is just another regular night, you fill the silence with your rambles, and he indulges in your pointless conversations and holds you like he always does. You will your eyes open for as long as you could because you know this is the last time, that his nights will no longer be filled with random chatter of a maid, of you, but with a foreign princess who is as kind and beautiful as the rumors say.

The moon falls, and as the last bits of the dark skies and clear moonlight fades, you could only trace outlines of words you are too afraid to say aloud onto his skin. He freezes, but you can feel him tracing the words back onto your skin.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” you ask wistfully, softly, tenderly. The last drops of the loving moonlight dip into the horizons and much like the last pleads of your heart, it fades into the air, dissipates as the blaring sunlight shines, signaling the start of another day.

“I could die happy,” he whispers into your hair, voice cracking and heart breaking.

Ah, so this is what heartbreak feels like, you think bitterly to yourself as he responds to your feelings, as the silent, flimsy barrier the two of you created breaks, as he says the words you desperately wanted to hear for so long only to come to the end of this, of him and you, of no more tomorrows. He is ephemeral, beautiful, and much like the fleeting concept of happiness that gives you wings to fly, you end up falling from the skies. The earth swallows you whole and leaves you suffocating, and all you are left with is could have’s and if only’s. 

You pray that tomorrow never comes, that the sun never rises because any morning is darker than nights with him. 

As you sneak away from his room as you have many nights before, you can hear the distant bustling cheers in preparation and celebration for the prince’s wedding. You throw yourself into the task of preparing the food for the upcoming banquet almost as if you are on autopilot. When the sun rises and peaks in the sky, you can only watch him with forlorn eyes from the kitchen window as he holds his hand out to his betrothed princess and kisses her to seal their marriage, with only your tears and the sound of your heart shattering to keep you company. 

But tomorrow always comes, and you are never a part of his tomorrows.

**Author's Note:**

> in which "the moon is beautiful, isn't it?" is a poetic way to say "i love you" and "i could die happy" is a way to respond "i love you too" in japanese.


End file.
